El mito de atlas
by lori777
Summary: Un padre amoroso, con su hijo en piernas le narra una historia sobre "destino". Spoilers vol 24-26


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE©CLAMP.**

**Spoilers vol 24-26.**

**El mito de Atlas.**

—_Una vez existio un joven titán que por mandato del dios todopoderoso Zeus, fue condenado a cargar sobre sus hombros con los pilares que mantenían la tierra separada de los cielos, su nombre era Atlas, ahora muchos lo recuerdan por "cargar el peso del mundo en sus hombros". Si nos sentamos a analizar un poco esa situción, "cargar el mundo en los hombros" sería algo muy pesado, pero luchar contra tu propio destino es algo mucho más pesado... _

— ¿Qué es destino? —pregunto una voz infantil desde el suelo. Una sonrisa amable se dibujo en el rostro del narrador, tomo al niño en brazos y chocando sus miradas, ambas de color ámbar, prosiguió con una simple explicación.

—Destino es cuando algo esta escrito desde que naces...

—No entiendo— replico el pequeño, aun era muy niño para aprender tanto.

—Es sencillo, son eventos, situaciones, personas, deseos, cosas, que de un momento a otro tienen que pasar porque son inevitables, y así deben ocurrir... —agrego queriendo darse a entender por su pequeño.

— ¿Y el destino duele? —a tan corta edad, no imaginaba que tan dolorosa era esa pregunta para su padre, que era el hombre que los sostenía en brazos ahora y cuando nació.

—A veces pero no siempre —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

— Entonces... ¿el señor Destino es malo? —pregunto el niño con su dedo indice en la boquita. A esa cuestión el padre rió.

—No, claro que no... el destino es el destino, malo o bueno, no existe tal cosa, solo uno puede definir lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, porque para lo que unos es bueno para otros puede ser malo, y viceversa, así funciona la humanidad—dijo con voz solemne.

—No entiendo —repitio el pequeño ladeando la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —agrego una voz gruesa.

— ¡Oh! Kerberos, que bueno que estes aqui... —exclamo el padre ansioso.

— ¿Qué deseas, mocoso?— pregunto la gran bestia, después de tantos años aún lo llama así.

—Llévate a *** con su madre, es tarde y debe ir a dormir — al decir esto, el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos empezó a retorcerse.

—No quiero dormir, quiero jugar con Yue-chan, y Kero-chan, y las cartitas —decía el niño mientras que la bestia lo agarraba por la espalda, quedando colgado en el aire, entonces el niño se dio por bien servido y comenzó a reírse. — ¡Qué divertido! ¡Divertido! —repetía mientras se balanceaba de un lado al otro.

— ¿Qué se creen que soy? ¿Niñera? ¡Yo soy Kerberos, la bestia guardiana del sol y del sello del libro! ¡Y es así como me tratan!— se quejaba entre dientes el pobre Kero, desde siempre ha sido un tanto explotado.

El hombre vio alejarse a su pequeño con enorme sonrisa, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él, era ni nada más ni nada menos que su amada esposa acompañada por el guardián de la luna. Ella sonría como siempre, el otro se limitaba a mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero al encuentro con el esposo de su ama, este se marcho a su recamara. El caballero se acerco a su amada, y cogio su bella mano para depositar un beso, esa técnica la aprendió años atrás cuando encontró un verdadero rival de amores.

—Mi padre vendrá mañana, junto a mi hermano— dijo la mujer.

—***, se pondrá feliz de ver a su familia completa, al parecer mi madre y mis hermanas viajaran desde Hong Kong para vernos—agrego un tanto preocupado, sus hermanas eran de armas tomar.

—Es el destino—dijo ella un tanto pensativa.

—Es cierto pero que destino tan cruel que permite la llegada de mis cuatro hermanas—dice él con el rostro descompuesto por los recuerdos de su niñez.

—Jajaja Me parece bien que vengan, será divertido

—Supongo que sí...

—Es verdad, recibí una carta de Eriol — comenta alegre.

— ¿Qué cuenta? —pregunta con interés.

—Dice que Tomoyo esta embarazada de nuevo, y que su primer hijo esta muy bien— declara muy contenta.

—Eso es bueno... —dice él voz suave, —Sabes hoy le conté la historia de Atlas a ***, nuestro hijo —. Al escuchar eso, la esposa cerró los ojos, al abrirlos había mucha tristeza en ellos, pero entonces, al volverlos a cerrar y después abrir había un brillo hermoso en ellos.

—Estoy segura que todo estará bien...

—¿El hechizo invencible, no? Supongo que será así—dijo éste, acto seguido abrazo a su esposa y ambos se fueron a dormir.

_**Todo estará bien**_ es la frase conocida como el hechizo invencible, el legado de Lee Clow Reed. Quizás aún no se sabe que suceda en el futuro, algún día lo sabrán. El futuro para ese pequeño niño es terrible y doloroso pero las heridas sanarán de una forma o de otra.

**EXTRA**

Sentado bajo la luz de la lunas con la sombras de los cerezos en flor, con sumo cuidado cargaba a una frágil criatura, una hermosa bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos verde jade. Una hermosa mujer vigilaba a unos cuantos pasos lo que hacía su marido, hubo un momento de completa tranquilidad.

—Sabes, tengo el nombre perfecto para tí... _Sakurako_— la bebé rió al oír su nombre quizás de felicidad, la madre sonrió.

Detrás de ellos, dos figuras algo ancianas se erguían con orgullo, ambos con hermosas sonrisas.

**FIN**


End file.
